Wedding trouble
by Ayana Jung
Summary: Pernikahan yang seharusnya berjalan bahagia harus berjalan dengan kepedihan. Cinta yang seharusnya menjadi landasan dalam setiap bahtera rumah tangga harus tertahan di satu pihak. Bagaimana perjuangan seorang Jung yunho untuk mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Kim jaejoong yang merupakan istrinya sendiri? / Yunjae / GS / romantic-hurt-drama
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding Trouble**

Author : Ayana Jung

Genre : hurt, romance, drama, Family

Rate : T+

Pairing : YunJae

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong ( yeoja )

Jung Yunho ( namja )

And The Other

Part : 1/?

Disclaimer : **semua member milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan** **management** **nya masing-masing**

 **Warnin** g : GS. Ff ini Murni buatan saya . jalan ceritanya requestan dr my beloved friend Vebby yang minta dustain Appa aka Jung Yunho. .Hehehehe, , Typo bertebaran di mana-mana udah pasti, penulisannya sedikit ancur gegara ngebut, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

 **SUMMARY :** Aku memang mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tetapi aku tak tahu bagai mana perasaan mu padaku. – Jung Yunho

~Happy Reading~

Yunho POV

Ku hela nafas lelah sambil melihat kerlip bintang di langit. Ku tatap kosong pemandangan indah kota seoul dari balkon kamar tempat ku berdiri, kini aku tengah memikirkan perjalanan hidupku, tentang perjalanan hidup pernikahanku yang sama sekali tidak di selimuti oleh cinta. Aku memang mencintainya, mencintai istri cantikku, tetapi tidak dengan dirinya. Aku tahu segala tentangnya, hobinya, kesukaannya, bahkan baju favoritnya meski semua itu kudapat dari ayah mertuaku, tetapi dia, dia bahkan tidak tahu secuil pun tentangku, apa perkerjaan ku, makanan kesukaan ku, karena lagi-lagi ku tahu bahwa dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat keberadaanku.

 **#flashback On**

" ah, nak Yunho sudah datang ternyata" sapa seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum kepada seorang pria berkaca mata tebal dengan sedikit kumis serta rambutnya yang terbelah tengah. Pria bermata musang dengan gaya jadulnya tersebut adalah yunho.

" N-Ne, Kim saenim" Yunho terlihat gugup karena sudah lama dia tidak berjumpa dengan Mr Kim, Dosen Favoritnya di kampus kala dirinya masih mengenyam ilmu pendidikan perkuliahan.

" Akh, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku bukan lagi guru mu dan kau juga bukan lagi muridku. . hahaha" ujar Mr Kim. " Gomawo sudah datang ke pesta pernikahan putri ku. Apa kau sudah melihatnya? Cantik bukan putri ku ?" lanjutnya dengan penuh semangat.

"M-Mianhae, tetapi aku baru saja sampai" melihat betapa semangatnya Mr Kim, Yunho hanya dapat menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" Ahh Kau ini masih saja gugup seperti dulu hahaha... Kalau begitu mari. Akan ku tunjukkan betapa cantiknya putriku" Mr Kim sambil menarik tangan yunho dan melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan bernuansa pink dengan berbagai bunga lili menghiasinya.

'Malaikat' itulah kata yang terlintas di dalam benak Yunho begitu melihat betapa cantiknya wanita di hadapannya itu. Bibirnya yang semerah cery, bermata doe, dan kulitnya yang putih mulus bak mutiara. Ada sedikit getaran didalam diri Yunho tatkala melihatnya. Di sentuhnya sebelah kanan dadanya yang berdetak semakin cepat saat melihat makhluk ciptaan tuhan tersebut.

" Sayang perkenalkan, ini Jung Yunho. Dia murid kesayangan ayah ketika ayah tengah mengajar di Toho University. Dan Yunho~ah, dia putri tunggalku, Kim Jaejoong"

" Annyeonghaseyo. Kim Jaejoong imnida"

" Yeoppo " ujar Yunho dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

" Ne?"

" Ah... M-Maksud ku Yunho , Jung Yunho imnida" ucapnya dengan gugup.

Kemudian mereka pun berbincang-bincang riang meski sesungguhnya hanya Mr Kim lah yang terus saja berceloteh mengenai betapa pandainya seorang Jung Yunho meski penampilannya bisa di bilang nerd hingga membuat Jaejoong sedikit merajuk karena sang ayah sama sekali tidak membanggakan calon suaminya ke pada Yunho. Di sela-sela perbincangan mereka entah sadar atau tidak, mata musang milik Yunho tak pernah lepas dari malaikat bernama Kim Jaejoong. Hatinya terus berdetak tidak karuan, perasaannya terus meronta untuk memiliki wanita anggun bergaun putih tersebut. Namun Yunho sadar, wanita tersebut telah termiliki oleh orang lain. Cinta yang baru saja hadir di dalam hati Yunho langsung musnah begitu saja saat menyadari bahwa wanita tersebut akan mengucapkan janji pernikahan beberapa menit lagi.

.

.

.

.

" Mr. Kim Gawat" Teriak seorang pemuda berjas hitam sambil membuka kasar pintu berwarna putih tersebut membuat tiga orang yang tengah berbincang itu terkejut akan kedatangannya. Pemuda itu mendekati mereka dengan wajah pucat dan nafas yang tersendat-sendat " Ada yang gawat Mr Kim!"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Mobil pengantin Pria mengalami kecelakaan dan seluruh penumpangnya tewas di tempat termasuk pengantin Pria nya"

" Mwo?" teriak Mr Kim, Yunho serta Jaejoong bersamaan. Syock, itu lah yang di rasakan oleh Jaejoong. Liquid bening jatuh dari kedua mutiara dan membasahi kedua pipi Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa di saat seharusnya hari itu menjadi hari yang berbahagian, kini malah menjadi hari terburuk dimana kekasih yang Jaejoong cintai yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya malah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Disisi lain, Mr Kim hanya mampu memandangi kesedian sang putri dengan wajah pucat. Dadanya sesak mendengar bahwa seluruh besannya termasuk calon menantunya telah meninggal, seketika Mr Kim memegang dadanya dan keringat dingin pun mulai muncul di wajah sejanya.

Yunho yang berdiri di samping Mr Kim langsung meraih tubuh pria paruh baya tersebut agar tidak jatuh Kelantai yang dingin. Sedang Jaejoong langsung menggenggam tangan sang Ayah. Suasana yang tadinya bahagia kini menjadi mencekam. Jaejoong terus menangis sedang Yunho tidak mampu berkata apapun melihat situasi tersebut. Orang-orang mulai bermunculan dari arah pintu.

" Appa!" Lirih Jaejoong sambil berurai air mata.

" Joongie ~ah"

" Hikshiks. . . . Ku mohon Appa jangan bicara. . . . . hiks hiks hiks. . . !" Nafas Mr Kim mulai tidak beraturan, wajahnya semakin memucat dan Jaejoong pun mulai cemas akan ke adaan Mr Kim. Mata Mr Kim mulai terpejam tak kuat menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. " KU MOHON SIAPA PUN CEPAT TELEPHON AMBULANCE?!" teriak jaejoong panik.

Mendengar kepanikan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung berinisiatif mengelus bahu kanan Jaejoong berharap wanita di hadapannya itu sedikit tenang dan kemudian berhasil. Jaejoong mampu mengusai dirinya meski dengan rasa tidak nyaman akibat sentuhan dari Yunho yang merupakan pria asing yang baru saja di kenalkan oleh ayahnya.

" Yunho~ah, Ku mohon dengarkanlah. . . . aku... mempunyai ... satu permintaan" ujar Mr Kim di tengah-tengah kesadarannya.

" Appa!"

" Yunho~ah. . . . Ku mohon Jagalah putri Ku" Mr Kim tak menghiraukan ucapan Jaejoong. Dia malah meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong dan Yunho, kemudian menyatukan kedua tangan tersebut di dalam genggaman tangannya. Jaejooong dan Yunho pun saling merilik satu sama lain, tidak mengerti maksud dari Mr Kim. " Jaejoong. . . . Putriku. . . tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali aku. . . . . waktu ku sudah tidak banyak lagi. . . Ku mohon menikahlah dengan putriku. . tak ada. . . tidak ada orang yang dapat ku percaya selain dirimu. . . Ku mohon Yunho~ah" kemudian tangan Mr Kim pun terkulai dan secara perlahan mulai menutup kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

.

Ketegangan semakin menyeruak didalam hati Jaejoong saat hampir lebih dari sejam lampu di depan ruang operasi Mr Kim menyala merah tanda bahwa operasi baru saja akan di mulai. Terpancar raut kekhawatiran di wajah Jaejoong. Tangannya terkepal erat hinggan kuku-kuku di jari tanganya dapat melukai telapak tanganya sendiri. Entah bagaimana menggambarkan suasana hati Jaejoong saat ini. Bahkan Jaejoong tak sadar bahwa sekarang dirinya masih mengenakan gaun pengantin dengan mahkota mutiara bertudung putih di belakang kepalanya

Baru satu setengah jam yang lalu dirinya menerima informasi bahwa calon suaminya pergi meninggalkan dirinya didunia ini bersama dengan keluarganya, sekarang Mr Kim atau ayah yang sangat di cintainya harus ikut meregang nyawa mendengar berita buruk tersebut. Padahal hanya Mr kim lah satu-satunya harta berharga yang dimilikinya karena sang ibu telah meninggal ketika melahirkannya.

Detik demi detik pun berlalu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda lampu ruang operasi berubah hijau yang menandakan operasi telah selesai. Kegundahan hati Jaejoong membuatnya tak sadar bahwa di sudut kanan depan ruang operasi ada Yunho yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam benak Yunho, namun dia terus memikir kan Kata-kata yang di ucapkan Mr Kim tiga pulu menit sebelum kedatangan mobil ambulance. Setiap perkataan Mr Kim terus terngiang di telinga Yunho.

Yunho akui bahwa dia memang mencintai Jaejoong saat pertama kali melihatnya, tetapi yunho tidak yakin mampu melaksanakan ke inginan Mr Kim apalagi Jaejoong baru saja di tinggal pergi oleh pria pujaannya dan mereka pun tidak saling mengenal. Yunho Juga tidak yakin Jaejoong akan menyukai dirinya yang bahkan terlihat cupu dengan kaca mata tebal serta ramput klimis terbelah tengah.

Bruk

Suara benda jatuh menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya, dilihatnya Jaejoong tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri pintu ruang operasi yang baru saja terbuka hingga membuat mahkota di kepala Jaejoong terjatuh. Yunho tak sadar bahwa lampu sudah berganti hijau.

" Bagaimana keadaan Ayah saya Uisanim? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? " tanya jaejoong dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

" Apakah Anda keluarga Mr Kim Hyunjoong?"

" Ne, saya putrinya. Saya Kim Jaejoong."

" Apakah Anda mengenal orang yang bernama Jung Yunho?"

" Jung Yunho? Nugu?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan maksud Dokter. Jaejoong merasa tidak memiliki saudara yang bernama Yunho, tapi Jaejoong merasa sedikit familiar dengan nama tersebut.

" Sa. . ssa. . saya yang bernama Jung Yunho Uisanim" ucap Yunho dengan terbata-bata, membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang. ' pantas saja aku merasa familiar' pikir Jaejoong.

" A-Ada. . y-yang bisa saya b-bantu Uisanim?" melihat garis wajah sang dokter, Yunho yakin bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

" Sebelumnya saya Mohon maaf Nona, Tuan, " Terdengar helaan nafas dari dokter tersebut, kemudian di tatapnya yunho dan Jaejoong secara bergantian.

" Maksud Uisa?"

" Mr Kim sempat tersadar dan menyebutkan nama Jung Yunho sebelum akhirnya Mr Kim mengalami _Sudden Cardiac Death_. Fibrilasi Ventrikel Mr Kim secara mendadak tidak memompa darah tetapi hanya mampu menggelepar-gelepar. Kami sudah melakukan kejut listrik untuk mengembalikan irama jantung serta berbagai cara lainnya. Hanya saja sudah terlambat" sesal sang dokter. "Dengan sangat menyesal kami nyatakan Mr Kim telah meninggal"

" Appa !" lirih Jaejoong. Begitu mendengar pernyataan dokter, tubuh Jaejoong seakan tidak bertulang. Jaejoong limbung dan hampir saja terjatuh seandainya Yunho tidak langsung memegang bahunya. Semenit kemudian hanya kegelapan yang dapat Jaejoong rasakan.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, upacara pemakaman Mr Kim pun berlangsung. Tidak ada sanak saudara Jaejoong yang hadir karena garis keturunan di dalam keluarga Jaejoong semuanya merupakan anak tunggal baik itu dari ayah, ibu, kakek maupun nenek. Hanya ada beberapa kerabat dan kolega mereka yang hadir didalam upacara tersebut.

Di depan iring-iringan Jasad Mr Kim, Yunho tengah berjalan sambil membawa foto Mr Kim yang tengah tersenyum. Sedangkan di belakang iring-iringan Jaejoong hanya bisa tertunduk menangis meski tidak ada suara isak tangis dari ceri lipnya.

Dari semua yang hadir di upacara pemakaman tersebut, hanya Yunho satu-satunya orang yeng terus berada disisi Jaejoong. Bahkan Yunho pun membantu menyalami tamu yang baru saja datang untuk berbela sungkawa melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukannya.

Begitu upacara tersebut selesai dan jasad Mr Kim telah di kremasi. Sesuai dengan permintaan terakhir Mr Kim, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun melangsungkan pernikahan meski dengan suasana yang sangat sederhana. Biasanya pernikahan selalu di penuhi oleh isak tangis dan senyum bahagia, namun tidak untuk keduanya. Tidak ada senyum bahagia dari keduanya. Pernikahan mereka pun tidak dihadiri oleh siapapun kecuali sang pendeta dan beberapa pengurus Gereja.

Prosesi pernikahan tersebut memang berlangsung khitmad, namun tatapan Jaejoong seolah kosong. Ingin sekali Yunho memeluk istri barunya tersebut, memberinya sandaran dan berkata bahwa sekarang dirinya tidak sendirian. Namun Yunho sama sekali tidak berani, dan hanya bisa diam melihat keterdiaman Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung membawa serta Jaejoong ke Seoul begitu pernikahan mereka selesai. Suasana di dalam mobil Yunho sangat canggung. Yunho yang sibuk menyetir sedangkan Jaejoong lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela kaca mobil.

Ingin sekali Yunho mengajak Jaejoong setidaknya berbincang ringan, akan tetapi Yunho tidak bisa. Dia bingung untuk memulai dari mana.

.

.

.

.

"I-ini r-rumah ku. . ." ujar Yunho canggung kemudian mempersilahkan Jaejoong berjalan terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah Yunho sambil terus terdiam. Beberapa pelayan datang menyambut mereka, namun ketika salah seorang pelayan hendak membawa koper yang tengah di penggang oleh Yunho, Yunho pun melirikkan matanya seolah berkata tidak.

Rumah Yunho memang bukan termasuk rumah sederhana. Halaman rumah tersebut cukup luas dengan berbagai tanaman mengihiasi pekarangnya , didalam rumah tersebut juga cukup mencengangkan bagi Jaejoong karena fasilitas mewah seperti kursi, almeri, sofa, dan berbagai dekorasi mahal lainnya. Ditambah beberapa pelayan yang langsung menyambut mereka. Jika Jaejoong tidak salah tebak, ada sekotar 7 orang jumlah pelayan dirumah tersebut. Siapa sebenarnya Yunho? Kenapa pria nerd yang baru saja dinikahinya itu bisa memiliki rumah sebesar ini? Sekiranya itulah pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benak Jaejoong.

"D-disini ada b-berapa kamar" Yunho menuntun Jaejoong untuk naik ke lantai dua sambil menarik beberapa koper baju mereka. " I-ini kamar ku, dan didapan kamarku ada dua kamar kosong. D-dibawah juga ada t-tapi khusus pengurus r-rumah ini. K-kau bebas memilih yang kau mau" lanjutnya.

Jaejoong terdiam sambil melirik kedua pintu kamar yang saling berhadapan tersebut lalu tanpa sepatah katapun Jaejoong melangkah ke pintu kamar sebelah kiri yang bukan kamar Yunho sambil menarik koper merahnya kemudian menutup rapat pintu menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Yunho.

Yunho hanya mampu menatap nanar pintu kamar yang telah di pilih Jaejoong. Didalam benaknya, Yunho berharap jika pintu yang akan Jaejoong akan pilih adalah pintu sebelah kanan alias kamarnya sendiri. Namun Yunho sadar, mereka baru saja berkenalan dan tidak saling mencintai kecuali yunho yang memang sudah jatuh hati kepada istrinya tersebut kemudian takdir membawa mereka dalam situasi yang mengharuskan mereka hidup satu atap dalam sebuah hubungan status suami istri. Menyedihkan namun itulah kenyataan.

#Flashback Off

.

.

.

Dari situlah awal kisah ku di mulai. Setiap hari harus ku jalanin penuh dengan kecanggungan antara aku dan juga Jaejoong. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak penah keluar kamar jika memang menurutnya tidak perlu. Keseharianku sama seperti saat aku masih sendiri, sarapan di meja makan sendirian, menonton tv sendrian, bahkan tidur pun sedirian. Terlihat menyedihkan bukan jika melihatku yang sudah berstatus suami orang.

TBC

Ada yang penasaran?

Ada yang tahu nanti bagai mana jalan cerita mereka?

Ada yang bisa nebak karakter Yunho?

Siapa Yunho sebenarnya?

Hahaha jawabannya ada di next part...


	2. Chapter 2

NB : maaf sebelumnya, tetapi sebelum kalian membaca kelanjutan FF saya, saya berharap kalian membaca unek-unek saya terlebih dahulu.

Sejujurnya saya sempat terkejut ketika membaca salah seorang reviewer tanpa acc bernama TATAN yang berkata bahwa ff buatan saya **PLAGIAT**. Saya mau bertanya kepada Mr/Mrs TATAN dari segimana anda bisa berkata bahwa FF saya **PLAGIAT**? Secara FF ini baru chap satu, baru introduction atau pengenalan, belum sampai klimax apalagi finish.

Perlu saja jelaskan bahwa FF ini Benar inspirasi dari film India yang di bintangi oleh syahruk khan yang berjudul **Rab Ne Banani Jodi** Itulah kenapa di chap satu kemarin saya kasih clue dengan pertanyaan "Ada yang tahu nanti bagai mana jalan cerita mereka? Ada yang bisa nebak karakter Yunho?" saya sengaja tidak memberi tahu di **WARNING** kalau ff saya inspirasi agar viewer dapat menebak clue dari saya, bahkan beberapa ff saya yang lain pun saya berkata seperti itu contohnya seperti " Magical Love" dan kemudian di Chap 2 saya jelaskan bahwa FF itu adaptasi dari Manga. tetapi sesungguhnya cerita ini agak sedikit berbeda atau bahkan sangat berbeda dari film tersebut. Jadi bagaimana anda (Mr/Mrs TATAN) bisa berkata bahwa FF saya **PLAGIAT** bahkan sebelum anda membaca FF saya sampai akhir? Dari segimananya sama persis? Bahkan jika boleh jujur sungguh saya memang sering nonton film india ini tetapi saya tidak pernah tahu awal film ini dimulai karena setiap saya nonton film ini selalu sudah di tengah-tengah sampai akhir ( selalu nonton DI TV) jadi Chap satu kemarin merupakan hasil buatan saya berdasarkan cerita singkat dari sahabat saya yang pecinta india. Dan berkat anda saya sampe buka dan mengubek-ubek youtube untuk melihat awal film ini, tetapi saya tidak menemukannya. Sinopsis di om google pun tidak lengkap karena ini film lama. so? Jadi bisa anda jelaskan bagian mana saya mem **PLAGIAT**? Karena yang namanya plagiat adalah meniru semua adegan bahkan tidak ada yang di edit sama sekali.

Kata-kata **PLAGIAT** hampirmembuat saya sedikit Down dalam menulis, tetapi saya berpikir kembali kenapa saya harus down jika jalan ceritanya saja berbeda dari film tersebut? Untuk itu saya akan persembahkan FF ini UNTUK MAS/MBA TATAN YANG TERHORMAT.

 **~~Happy Reading~~**

Brakk

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu di ruangan yang cukup luas dengan dinding kaca di belakang meja kerja yang berpapan nama CEO Jung di atasnya. Namun sayang sang pemilik ruang tersebut seolah tak terusik dengan suara dentuman pintu yang cukup menggema.

"Yak Tuan Jung yang terhormat, kenapa kau tidak mengundangku ke acara pernikahanmu eoh? Apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabat mu lagi?" cerocos namja cassanova yang baru saja membanting pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu kemudian masuk dengan seenak jidat lebarnya. Sedangkan pemilik ruangan hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali fokus kelembaran-lembaran kertas di hadapanya.

" Ayolah Yunho, tidak ada kah pembelaan dari mu mengenai berita yang baru saja aku terima tadi pagi eoh?"

Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, menutup lembaran-lembaran tersebut kemudian menatap sahabatnya yang bernama Yoochun.

" Apa yang kau inginkan?"

" oh ho... sabar kawan, aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa kakak ipar ku. Hanya itu!"

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir kecil yunho sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya ingin di hidarinya saat ini.

" Namanya Jaejoong dan Dia cantik" Ujar Yunho sambil membalik Pas Photo berukuran 3R di hadapanya. Photo yang di ambilnya diam-diam saat Jaejoong tengah melamun di halaman belakang rumah mereka saat senja sambil menunggu makan malam.

" Sudah? Hanya itu saja? Tidak adakan yang lain? Seperti apa pesta pernikahan kalian, malam pertama kalian?"

Tuk

" yak! Aku berlum selesai bicara! Hais!" Yoochun mengusap Jidatnya yang baru saja terkena lemparan pulpen dari Yunho. " Kenapa kau menganiayaku?"

" Kau terlalu cerewet dan terlalu mesum karena itu kau pantas untuk di aniaya dasar Jidat lebar!"

" Heeii, Kau kenapa? Baru saja menikah tapi masih saja dingin dan irit kata seperti ini? Apa kau tidak dapat jatah dari kakak Ipar?" Yoochun menaik turunkan kedua alisnya menggoda Yunho namun Pria berkulit tan tersebut sama sekali tidak tergoda yang ada hanya ekspresi kesal sambil berniat melemparkan pulpennya lagi dengan mengankat tangan kanannya namun tidak jadi. Yunho hanya dapat bergumam " Bagaimana mau dapat jatah jika tidur saja terpisah" yang langsung di tangkap oleh telingan sensitif Yoochun

" Mwo? Jadi benar kau tidak dapat jatah?" Yunho menggeleng tanda setuju

" Apa kalian bertengkar?"

" Aniyo?"

" Kalian benar-benar tidur terpisah?"

" Ne"

" Apa kalian saling jatuh cinta?"

" Aniyo, hanya Aku"

" Apa kalian saling bertegur sapa?"

" Aniyo?"

" Apa kalian Menikah karena terpaksa?"

" Ne"

" Berapa usianya?"

" 22 Tahun"

" Ini GILAAAAA!" Teriak Yoochun sekencang-kencangnya beruntung ruangan tersebut kedap suara, jika tidak sudah di pastikan para staff HRD dan sekertaris yang berapa di depan ruangannya pasti berbondong-bondong masuk saking kagetnya.

" Apa kau sudah gila, yun! Bagaimana bisa eoh?"

Yoochun tak habis pikir, bagaimana sahabat popoknya yang dia kenal dari lahir bisa menjalani pernikahan yang sangat absurd menurutnya. Tidak ada cinta, tidur terpisah, tidak tegur sapa, bahkan mereka menikah secara terpaksa apalagi usia mereka cukup jauh yaitu 8 tahun. Apa semua itu tidak gila? Ah tidak, itu bukan gila tetapi sinting!

" Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Bisakah kau ceritakan S-E-M-U-A-N-Y-A" Ujar Yoochun dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhirnya. Yoochun menatap Yunho tajam dan penuh penekanan kemudian melirik Jam tangan di tangannya lalu bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang berada didepan meja kerja yunho " Sudah waktunya makan siang, Kita cari tempat makan setelah itu Kau bisa meneritakan semuanya padaku" lanjutnya sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

Yunho menatap sendu pria cassanova tersebut kemudian mengikutinya. Begitu tiba di Antique Food dan mengambil private room serta memesan makanan, Yoochun langsung meminta Yunho menceritakan semua yang dia alami dari awal hingga akhir tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun. Dan dengan nafas berat akhirnya Yunho menceritakan semuanya sedetail-detailnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Lalu Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

" Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung."

" Oh C'mon sobat, Apa kau tidak berniat merebut hatinya eoh? Kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan bahwa kau mencintai dia saat pandangan pertama!" Yoochun Jengah mendengar cerita Yunho. Ingin sekali menjitak atau mungkin menguliti Yunho karena ketidak agresifan sang sahabat.

" Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Yunho risih dengan tatapan menelisik Yoochun yang tengah memeperhatikan dirinya layaknya investigator. Di perhatikannya sang sahabat dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kepala kemudian berdecak kesal.

" Bagaimana istrimu bisa mencintaimu jika penampilanmu seperti ini eoh? Lihat kacamata ini, rambut klimis ini, jas kebesaran seperti ini. Kau pikir ada perempuan cantik yang akan menerima cintamu jika berpenampilan seperti ini perempuan jelek saja belum tentu minat."

" Ayolah Yoochun~ah, Kau tau sendiri kenapa aku berpenampilan seperti ini eoh!" melas Yunho yang di balas helaas nafas panjang dari yoochun.

Yoochun mengerti dan paham kenapa Yunho berpenampilan seperti ini. Ingatannya seolah memutar kembali kejadian naas yang membuat pria bermata musang tersebut trauma dengan wajahnya sendiri saat mereka masih mengenyam bangku Senior High School. Yunho ketika itu sebenarnya tumbuh seperti remaja pada umumnya, berpenampilan modis, wajah tampan, memiliki sifat yang ramah bahkan supel dan mudah bergaul dengan semua teman-temannya meski memiliki wajah tampan yang rupawan, namun seketika semua itu berubah hanya dalam waktu sehari ketika kejadian naas itu terjadi, membuat Yunho seperti sekarang yang sangat tertutup , dingin, dan canggung bila bertemu dengan orang baru bahkan untuk penampilan Yunho lebih memilih berpenampilan yang tidak terlalu mencolok agar semua kejadian itu tak terulang kembali

.

#FlashBack On

" Kyaaa... Yunho Oppa... aku mencintaimu muach..."

" Yunho seunbae i love you"

" kya.. kya ... Oppaaaa"

Teriak-teriakan dari murid perempuan menggema di gerbang setinggi delapan meter sambil membawa spanduk serta poster-poster wajah Yunho, gerbang sekolah tersebut dipenuhi oleh murid-murid wanita yang tengah menyambut kedatangan senior sekaligus pemilik sekolahan Bigeast School.

Dengan mobil Audi A6 miliknya, Yunho melintasi kerumunan yeoja-yeoja yang memujanya disusul dengan beberapa mobil dibelakangnya yang dikendarai oleh bodyguardnya.

Yunho merupakan Murid Kelas 3 di sekolah elit Bigeast High School, sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang kaya dan berpengaruh dikorea. Yunho sendiri merupakan Anak Tunggal dari keluarga Jung yang memiliki aset terbesar di Asia, bahkan hampir 80 pendapatan negara didapat dari export import perusahaan milik keluarga Jung.

Bisnis Keluarga Jung ada diberbagai bidang, dan sekolah Bigeast salah satunya. Maka tak heran jika Yunho sangat di elu-elukan oleh wanita-wanita di sekolah tersebut. Tidak hanya fans yang di miliki Yunho, tetapi Musuh pun banyak. Maka dari itu keluarga Jung sangat memproteksi Yunho dengan memberinya beberapa Bodyguard yang mengikuti kapan dan dimanapun yunho berada –kecuali kamar mandi- .

" hei Bro, seperti biasa. Selalu menjadi bintang sekolah eoh!" sapa seseorang sambil merangkul pundak yunho ketika dirinya berada dikoridor sekolah. Yunho tersenyum tipis kemudian memukul pelan perut orang tersebut.

" Kemana saja Kau tiga Hari ini eoh? Padahal aku berniat mengajakmu menonton pertandingan basket kemarin."

" Seperti biasa Yoochun~ah, Appa memintaku menggantikkannya untuk mengunjungi cabang perusahaannya yang berada di Jepang."

" Seperti biasa, si jenius yang selalu dimanfaatkan oleh ayahnya hahahaha... ahjussi pasti beralasan sedang menangani masalah di cabang Gwangju yang sudah selesai bulan lalu biar bisa bulan madu kesekiankalinya dengan Ahjumma, ya kan?"

"Lalu dimana para pengawal mu?"

" Sebagai ganti aku mau menuruti kemauan mereka, orang tuaku setuju untuk mengurangi jumlah bodyguard dan juga jarak jaga mereka jadilah sekarang mereka aku suruh pulang karena hari ini aku ingin kencan"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama sepanjang koridor, hingga tiba-tiba yunho berhenti ketika melihat punggung wanita yang sangat dikenalnya di sudut koridor.

" Yoochun~ah sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku ingin memberikan sekejutan kepadanya"

"Ck, hei sudah kubilang. Dia itu sama seperti mantan pacarmu sebelumnya yang hanya memanfaatkan dirimu" sindir Yoochun yang dibalas senyum tipis di bibir tipis Yunho. Tanpa membalas sindiran Yoochun, Yunho memilih melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangan ke sang sahabat.

" Dia berbeda Yoochun~ah, dan aku sangat mencintainya"

Sungguh jika boleh jujur dia sama sekali tidak habis pikir, padahal sudah beberapa kali Yunho dibohongi oleh yang namanya perempuan. Dan Ahra salah satunya, beberapa kali Yoochun memergoki Ahra tengah beradegan panas dengan lelaki lain dan sudah beberapa kali juga dia memberitahukannya kepada yunho tetapi teman baiknya tersebut justru tidak pernah percaya.

Yunho memang tampan, kaya, dan juga mampu menebar pesona meski hanya lewat lirikkan matanya. Akan tetapi jika berhubungan dengan yang namanya perempuan, dia pasti akan lemah dan mudah tergoda. Tergoda bukan dalam artian negatif, tetapi sering di manfaatkan sebagai ATM berjalan. Sifat yang terlalu baiknya lah yang sering di manfaatkan oleh para kaum hawa tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Yunho terhenti seketika saat dirinya baru saja sampai di ujung koridor, matanya memanas melihat melihat adegan mesra dua insan yang tengah berciuman panas. Pria dan wanita tersebut tengah asik saling menghisap dengan kedua tangan sang wanita yang mengalung indah di leher sang pria.

" Ahra~ah"

Seketika pangutan bibir tersebut terhenti, sang wanita menoleh karena merasa namanya di panggil. Kedua bola matanya melebar sempurna saat pelihat Yunho.

"Op-oppa?!"

" Wae Ahra~ah?" tangan Yunho terkepal erat menahan amarah yang siap meledak. Bagaimana dirinya tidak marah jika melihat kekasih yang sangat di cintai sedang berciuman dengan lelaki lain di hadapannya.

" Op-Oppa biar aku jel..." Yunho pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ahra tanpa mengindahkannya.

Yunho terus berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah menghiraukan panggilan Yoochun dan beberapa teman juga fansnya tanpa menyadari bahwa ada mobil kijang hitam membuntutinya.

Mobil tersebut terus mendekat sambil membuka pintu kanan mobil penumpangnya. Yunho yang masih di landa amarah dan juga kecewa tidak menyadari bahwa mobil tersebut semakin medekat hingga akhirnya hanya kegelapan yang ia rasakan saat sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan kelopak mata musang saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kulitnya. Samar-samar dia melihat sesosok wanita tengah menjiliati... tunggu...

" Igemoya?" Yunho melebarkan matanya begitu melihat sosok dihadapannya dengan jelas. Sosok dihadapannya bukan seorang wanita, melaikan seorang pria bersurai panjang. Pria yang tengah asik menjilati wajah yunho langsung terhenti ketika melihat yunho telah sadarkan diri.

" APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKKAN PADAKU?" Teriak yunho sambil mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya. Namun sia-sia, kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat keras di semua sisi yang membentuk huruf X.

" Yunho sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu" ujar pria yang menurut yunho gila itu. Pria tersebut melanjutkan aksinya, bahkan sekarang tengah berusaha membuka kancing seragam yang yunho kenakan. " Aku ingin memiliki mu yunho~ah."

"KAU GILA, AKU INI lAKI-LAKI!" Tubuh yunho menegang saat pria gila tersebut mulai menjilati tubuhnya. Tangan pria itu juga tengah berusaha membuka ikat pinggal Yunho.

" AKU TIDAK PEDULI, KAU MILIKKU" teriak pria yang telah menculik Yunho. Tubuh Yunho gemetar, kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya memerah akibat berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali yang cukup kuat.

"Kau milikku Yunho~ah" ucap lembut pria itu kemudian meraih kedua pipi Yunho dan langdung mencium bibir Yunho dengan ganas.

Tubuh Yunho menegang, pandangannya menggelap kosong saat pria penculik itu menciumnya. Di tengah-tengah kesadarannya dia mendengar pintu di ruangan tersebut didobrak paksa sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya.

#Flashback Off

Beruntung Bagi Yunho saat itu ketika Yoochun yang mengejar Yunho melihat sang sahabat di culik, kemudian bergegas membuntutinya sambil menelfon polisi. Jika tidak entah apa yang terjadi.

Menurut penuturan polisi, pria penculik itu merupakan salah satu fans fanatic Yunho yang memiliki kelainan sexual.

Selama tiga bulan Yunho setelah kejadian tersebut Yunho mengurung diri dikamar. Tidak mau bertemu dengan siapapun bahkan orangtuanya. Dan selama itu pula, jika Yunho bertemu dengan perempuan atau laki-laki dia akan berteriak histeris karena menderita syok berat.

Syok berat yang dialaminya cukup sulit di sembuhkan, baru setahun setelah melakukan berbagai terapi Yunho kembali normal meski memilih berpakaian Nerd agar kejadian dahulu tidak terjadi lagi.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah mengenalkannya kepada kedua orang tuamu?"

" Aniyo, aku takut mengecewakan mereka" Yunho menjawab dengan wajah sendu. 'Kasihan sekali sahabatku ini' pikir Yoochun.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

" Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung" wajah yunho terlihat bingung memikirkan nasib pernikahannya yang baru seumur jangung. " Kau sendiri ada apa kesini eoh? Tidak mungkin kau datang keruanganku sambil mendobrak pintu berhargaku hanya untuk bertanya mengenai pernikahanku!"

" ah, hampir saja lupa." Ujar yoochun sambil menepuk jidatnya yang lebar karena baru teringat tujuan awalnya keruangan yunho. " ini!" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan brosur berukuran sedang berwarna biru yang bergambar berbagai macam masakan.

" apa ini?" kedua alis yunho menyatu melihat selebaran brosur tersebut.

" Itu brosur Ballons Caffe, salah satu cabang perusahaan kita yang baru saja buka. Untuk menarik minat pembeli tim Marketing mengajukan untuk mengadakan lomba memasak selama tiga tiga hari secara berpasang-pasangan dengan berbagai tema setiap harinya dengan paket liburan ke Bali sebagai hadiahnya."

" Ku pikir itu ide yang cukup menarik, aku menerima ide tersebut. Urus semua dan handle sebisa mungkin."

" Baiklah" setelah memberikan laporannya, Yoochun memohon ijin keluar pada Yunho.

Beberapa saat Yunho melirik brosur tersebut. Kemudian teringat akan sesuatu.

" Apa dia akan mengikutinya?" Gumam yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong sangat menyukai memasak, hasil masakkannya pun tak kalah seperti chef setidaknya itulah yang dia tahu mengenai Jaejoong yang dia ketahui dari Mr Kim.

TBC

NB: masak berpasangan aku inspirasi dari Running mang dengan episode kompetisi memasak 2015 hahahahahaha gegara kemarin aku baru nonton episode tersebut. Clue yang saya kasih kemaren ternyata banyak yang nebak dan benar semua hahahahah :*. Maaf ne pak yono disini aku mendustaimu, habis biasanya umma yang diperkosan. Sekali-sekali buat bedalaaaah hohohogogi

Rani : terima kasih. Masa sih mirip hahaha.. Saya padahal belom pernah liat awal nih film loh meski sering nonton, habis telat mulu sih sayanya.. Tenang beda kok jalan ceritanya... Cm inspirasi aja wkwkwkwkwk

Jungsister: terima kasih udh review ^^. Moga berkenan dihati yaah ceritanya. Ini udh lanjutkok.

Guest: terimakasih udh review ^^

Zee Rasetsu : mudah2an , tapi saya belom memikirkan endingnya ^^ hahahahahaha

Buat yang memiliki acc saya balas langsung ke PM kalian masing masing yaaaa ^^

Salam hangat Ayana Jung ^^


	3. Chapter 3

~ happy Reading~

Suasana makan malam di kediaman Jung nampak begitu hening dan canggung, hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan piring yang saling berbenturan. Kedua manusia yang terikat dalam suatu hubungan suami istri tersebut nampak dalam pikiran mereka masing masing.

" Ehem" tersengar suara Yunho memecah keheningan " Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" tanyanya hati-hati dengan suara pelan dan terdengar sedikit sukar.

Jaejoong menatap datar sang suami, kemudian menghela nafas perlahan.

Jaejoong Pov On

Aku melirik sekilas arah depan dimana suami ku tengah duduk sambil sesekali melirik takut padaku. Ku hela nafas secara perlahan melihat tingkah kakunya, bukan maksud hatiku bersikap dingin terhadapnya sehingga membuatnya nampak canggung dalam hubungan kami. Namun beginilah sifat dan wajahku jika bertemu dengan orang baru, aku bukanlah tipikal orang yang dapat langsung akrab dengan orang lain apalagi dengan orang yang baru saja aku kenal.

Jaejoong memang tidak mencintai pria kaku di hadapannya itu, tetapi Jaejoong sadar bahwa pria yang tengah duduk didepannya tersebut merupakan suaminya secara sah. Sebagai istri, Jaejoong tahu akan kewajiban dan tanggung jawabnya meski sampai saat ini dirinya belum menjalani sebagai mestinya seperti memasak, menyiapkan keperluan suami bahkan melayaninya di atas ranjang tetapi sampai kapan semua ini berlangsung dan itulah yang sekarang yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada Yunho.

Dia memang suamiku, suami sah ku. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dan sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Bagaimana aku dapat bersikap hangat padanya jika aku sendiri canggung untuk memulai percakapan dengannya yang terlihat lebih tua dariku.

" Lebih baik anda terlebih dahulu Tuan" aku fikir lebih baik Yunho terlebih dahulu yang mengungkapkan ke inginan yang ingin di sampaikan karena melihat betapa semangatnya Yunho ketika pulang kerja sampai-sampai mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarku dengan tergesa dan memaksa untuk makan bersama. Seumur-umur pernikahan kami, baru hari ini aku melihat sorot mata penuh harap di mata Yunho karena biasanya hanya ada tatapan canggung di mata kecil miliknya.

" Baiklah... ehem.. ini" ucap Yunho sambil menyerahkan brosur berwarna biru.

" Apa ini Tuan?"

" Itu.. anu... brosur. Bacalah"

Ku lihat brosur yang ia berikan kemudian membaca setiap kata-kata yang tercetak di dalamnya. Mataku seketika terbelalak saat melihat tulisan " Audisi masak berpasangan" .

" Tuan ! ini!?"

" N-Ne, Maukah kau mengikuti Audisi tersebut bersama ku?" Tanya Yunho dengan mata berbinar. Terlihat lucu bagiku karena Yunho tampak seperti anak Anjing yang tengah merengek manja pada majikannya. Aku hanya diam dan tak berkata apapun meski dalam hati ingin sekali aku tertawa. " ah.. Kau pasti berfikir aku tidak bisa memasak. Tenanglah, meski itu hanya Omelet tetapi aku bisa memasak dengan sempurna" lanjutnya lagi sambil memainkan ke 10 jarinya di atas meja.

" Bisakah aku memikirkannya ?" pintaku.

" Baiklah." Jawab Yunho lesu begitu mendengar jawabanku. Maafkan aku Yunho, bukan maksud untuk menolak tetapi aku hanya belum yakin untuk mengikuti Audisi tersebut meski aku sebenarnya berminat sekali. Tetapi keadaan yang sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengikutinya.

Kulihat Yunho pun kembali menikmati makannya tanpa berkata apapun lagi dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja makan dengan menyisakan hampir setengah masakan yang telah di buat oleh asisten rumah tangganya. Aku hanya bisa melihat dan menatapnya dengan wajah sendu dan hati tidak tega melihatnya kemudian ikut pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Jaejoong POV Off

Yunho Pov On

Gagal, lagi-lagi aku gagal. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Sekarang aku tengah berdiam diri menatap langit-langit kamarku. Terdiam memikirkan perkataan sahabatku Yoochun tadi siang. Apakah aku harus berubah? Apakah aku sanggup untuk berubah? Tapi aku ingin dia mau menerimaku apa adanya, tak bisa kah dia melihatku seperti ini saja?

Memikirkan kembali sikapku saat ketika meminta untuk makan malam bersama membuat ku malu sendiri. Apalagi ketika melihat Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatap tak berminat pada lembaran brosur yang kuberikan kepadanya, Kurasa Mr. Kim salah mengenai kesukaan memasak putrinya tersebut. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengubah pernikahan kaku ini menjadi lebih hangat dan penuh rasa saling menyayangi.

 _Drrt..Drrrttt_

Getaran di saku kanan celanaku membuat ku menghentikan lamunan kemudian merogoh benda bersegi panjang dimana layarnya menampilkan nama sahabat sekaligus bawahanku, Yoochun. Dengan sedikit malas akhirnya ku geser layar berbentuk telp ke arah kanan untuk menjawab panggilannya.

Yunho Pov Off

" Yeoboseyo?"

" Yunho~ah"

" Ne?"

" Kau tahu! Ternyata istrimu merupakan sahabat kecil dari kekasihku"

" Ne?" Yunho terdiam beberasa saat kemudian " MWO? JINJA?"

" Aish, Bisa tidak kau kecilkan suaramu. Hampir saja telinga indahku hancur mendengar teriakanmu" keluh Yoochun sambil mengusap-usap telinganya saat mendengar kekagetan dari Yunho. Jika saja saat ini Yunho ada di hadapannya, sudah pasti tangannya akan melayang untuk menjawil bibir kecil sahabatnya itu agar tidak berteriak . Hampir saja gendang telinganya hancur mendengar teriakan 3 oktaf Yunho.

" Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau bilang Junsu lahir di Gyeonggi?" Yunho bangkit berdiri dan menggengam erat hanphonenya sambil mendengarkan dengan seksama informasi yang baru ia dapatkan.

Setahu Yunho, Kim Junsu, kekasih Yoochun lahir di Gyeonggi dan baru pindah ke Seoul beberapa tahun yg lalu untuk kuliah. Jadi bagaimana bisa Junsu kenal dengan Jaejoong istrinya yang jelas-jelas tinggal di Chungnam?

" Bukankah aku pernah cerita kepadamu bahwa dulu saat kekasihku berusia lima tahun dia pernah tinggal di rumah sanak saudaranya selama beberapa bulan?"

" Maksudmu?..."

" Kebetulan bibi dari Junsuiku rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumah keluarga Jaejoong noona di Chungnam. "

" Dari mana kau tahu jika Jaejoong yang Junsu kenal? Bukankah foto yang junsu berikan kepadamu itu foto gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun? "

" Tadi, saat aku sedang berkunjung kerumah Junsu, dia bilang bahwa dia baru saja bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya sambil memperlihatkan foto Jaejoong yang tengah menggunakan dress yang sama persis dengan foto yang ada di atas meja kerja mu"

~ flashback ~

Yoochun Pov On

Ah! Suasana malam ini begitu dingin. Aku rapatkan matel tebal berwarna putih ke tubuhku. Ck! Apa yang dilakukan oleh my baby Suie~? Sudah hampir 30 menit aku menunggu tetapi pintu apartmentnya belum juga terbuka. Bukankah dia sendiri yang tadi menelpon untuk segera ke apartmentnya untuk menceritakan sesuatu.

Ceklek

" Chunnie?"

" Aish! Kenapa kau lama sekali eoh? Aku sudah hampir mati membeku di sini." Gerutuku ketika melihat kepala mungil kekasihku yang muncuk dari balik pintu.

" Ah! Mianhae, tadi aku habis dari kamar mandi. Cepat masuk! Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan!" ucapnya penuh semangat sambil menarik lengan kananku. Dasar pantat bebek kesayanganku yang tidak sabaran.

" Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, love?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu disamping Junsu. Dengan mata berbinar, junsu langsung menggenggam kedua tanganku dan tersenyum bahagia.

" Kau tau Yoochunie! Aku baru saja bertemu dengan sahabatku"

" Benarkah? Sahabatmu yang mana? Bukankah sahabatmu itu banyak?" aku mengerutkan keningku dan berfikir. Buat apa dia menelpon dan mengirim pesan ratusan kali untuk segera kesini jika hanya untuk memberitahukan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini.

" Aduh, Chunnie! Kau tahu bukan jika aku hanya punya satu sahabat yang meski terpisah jarak dan waktu tetapi tetap saling berhubungan." Ucap Junsu sambil memutar bola matanya. Kemudian pergi kedalam kamarnya kemudian kembali keruang tamu sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

" Ne. Aku tahu. Yang sering kau panggil Joongie-Joongie itu kah?"

" Benar. Tadi siang saat aku sedang berbelanja di supermarket tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Dan kau tahu! Betapa cantiknya dia sekarang." Jawab Junsu sambil menyerahkan selembar foto seseorang. Tunggu! Aku seperti pernah melihat foto ini! " Aigooo. Aku tidak tahu jika sekarang Jaejoongie tinggal disini. Terakhir kami saling bertukar email dia bilang jika calon suaminya itu akan bertugas ke pulau jeju, tetapi mengapa dia malah tinggal di Seoul. Bahkan sudah lebih dari beberapa minggu. Aku..."

" Tunggu! Kau bilang siapa tadi nama temanmu?"

" Jaejoongie, Kim Jaejoong. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Joongie? " mataku terbelalak begitu mendengar nama yang di sebutkan oleh Junsu. Pantas saja aku seperti penah melihatnya. Ternyata dia adalah istri dari sahabatku sendiri.

" Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya secara nyata. Hanya saja aku pernah melihat fotonya di atas meja kerja Yunho."

" Benarkah? Memangnya Yunho Oppa kenal dengan Jaejoongie?"

" Dia suaminya. Mereka telah menikah beberapa minggu yang lalu, karena itulah Jaejoong berada di Seoul sekarang."

" Jinjja? Setahuku nama suaminya Minwoo, bukan Yunho. Aku aku salah dengar yah! Ah, sudahlah. Biar Besok aku tanyakan sendiri."

" Besok?"

" Ne, Besok. Aku dan Jaejoong sudah buat Janji besok.

" Bukannya besok Kau...?"

" Ne, aku mau kesana. Tadi siang aku bilang pada Jaejoongie ingin kesana dan aku mengajaknya kesana sekalian biar kami bisa punya waktu untuk saling bertemu setiap hari." Mendengar pernyataan Junsu, tiba-tiba saja seperti ada lampu hijau di atas kepalaku.

Yoochun Pov Off

~ Flashback Off ~

" Ahh.. Jinja?."

" Ne" sahut Yoochun dengan semangat. " Kau bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini Yunho!"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Aku Punya rencana. Besok Jam 10 pagi aku tunggu kau di Ballons Caffe! Kita bicarakan mengenai rencana yang aku maksudkan" perintah Yoochun dan langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya secara sepihak membuat Yunho menggerutu sebal. Bukankah dia Bosnya? Kenapa malah bawahan yang memutuskan seenak jidat lebarnya, untung saja besok hari minggu.

~ ke esokkan~

Cling.. cling..

Terdengar suara gemerincing bel pintu Ballons caffe ketika Yunho memasukinya. Semua karyawan baik itu kasir, waiters bahkan chef di caffe tersebut langsung membungkukkan kepalanya untuk menghormati kedatangan sang pemilik. Pasalnya, baru kali ini sang majikan bermata musang tersebut mengunjungi Caffe mereka sehingga hampir semua karyawan berbondong-bondong untuk memberikan pelayanan terbaik mereka terutama para waiters wanita yang sudah siap dengan pakaian ketatnya karena mendengar bahwa pemilik perusahaan Jung Corp merupakan orang tertampan se asia. Namun sayang, mereka harus menelan kekecewaan ketika melihat ke aslian bentuk dari pimpinan mereka.

Dengan wajah kecewa mereka pun kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing setelah Yunho memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak bersikap berlebihan dan anggap saja jika dia sedang tidak berada disana.

" Yo, Yunho hyung!" teriak Yoochun dari tempat duduk yang berada tepat di samping jendela Ballon Caffe ketika melihat Yunho berjalan masuk.

Begitu mendengar teriakan Yoochun, Yunho pun melangkah pelan mendekati pria berjidat lebar tersebut.

" Apa rencana yang kau maksud?" tanya Yunho to the point kemudian menaruh pantatnya di kursi depan Yoochun. " dan untuk apa kau mintaku bertemu disini?"

" Hahahaha kau ini sungguh tidak sabaran. " Yoochun terkekeh kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. " Lihatlah ke arah luar jendela!" Lanjutnya sambil menggerakkan kepalanya pelan ke kanan sebagai arah tunjuk agar yunho melihat keluar. Yunho pun menurutinya, mata musangnya memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya. Nampak beberapa kendaraan berlalulintas melewati jalan raya yang tepat berada di luar, sedangkan di sebrang jalan terdapat beberapa bangunan yang mana sebagiannya merupakan beberapa toko serta toserba. " Lihatlah arah bangunan bercat Kuning dengan spanduk berwarna peach di sebrang sana" lanjutnya.

" Memangnya ada apa disana?" tanya Yunho sambil matanya beralih menatap Yoochun penasaran.

" Sudahlah, lihat dan perhatikanlah. Beberapa menit lagi juga kau akan tahu" Yoochun memegang kedua pipi Yunho dengan satu telapak tangannya kemudian membalikkan wajah Yunho agar tetap fokus melihat kearah yang di maksud.

Beberapa menit memang nampak biasa. Namun beberapa saat kemudian nampak seorang wanita yang Yunho kenal tengah berdiri di depan gedung yang Yoochun maksud. Dengan baju dress biru dan cardigan putih, wanita mungil berkulit salju nampak melangkah memasuki gedung tersebut.

" Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disana?" tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari wanita yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kaca di sebrang jalan tersebut.

" Aku tidak tahu pasti, tetapi Junsui~ku bilang kalau Jaejoong Noona berniat mendaftar untuk ikut kursus memasak disana"

" Bukankah Mr Kim bilang bahwa Jaejoong pandai memasak. Jadi untuk apa dia disana?"

" Entahlah" jawab Yoochun sambil mengangkat bahunya kemudian menyeringai menatap Yunho. " Bagaimana jika Kau cari tahu sendiri"

" Hah?"

" Kau cari tahu sendiri sedang apa ia disana."

" Caranya? "

" Ayo ikut denganku. Aku akan kasih tahu caranya!?"

Yoochun pun menarik tangan Yunho, menariknya paksa meninggalkan Ballons Caffe. Kemudian membawa Yunho kesuatu tempat yang membuat Yunho terperangah tidak percaya.

" I-Ini! Jangan Bilang?!"

TBC

Hayooo kira-kira Yoochun bawa Yunho kemana?

Tempat apa coba yang di datangi Jaejoong?

Ada yang masih penasarankah?

Maaf jika part ini mengecewakan.

Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi untuk cerita wedding touble .

~Ayana Jung~


End file.
